


Making Friends

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 696: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Queerditch Marsh.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Making Friends

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 696: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Queerditch Marsh. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Making Friends

~

When the knock came, Severus wasn’t surprised. Opening the door, he gestured Kingsley inside. “You heard?” 

“The Order’s in an uproar. Albus almost told Lily you’re with us—”

“Fuck!” Severus snarled. “He didn’t, did he?” 

“No.” Kingsley eyed the Firewhisky bottle Severus was making his way through. He smiled. “Fancy a drinking partner?” 

Severus shrugged. “Why not?” Summoning a glass, he poured some liquor. “It’s better if I’ve help, since we’re on an assignment tomorrow.” 

“Oh?” Kingsley accepted his drink, sipping. 

Severus smiled tightly. “Queerditch Marsh. Fuck knows why.” 

“Right.” Kingsley raised his glass for a refill. “Let’s do this.” 

~

Despite Kingsley’s help with drinking, Severus’ head was pounding when he got to the meeting coordinates the next morning. His only consolation was, Avery looked just as rough as he felt. 

“This isn’t Queerditch Marsh,” Avery muttered, looking around. “What the hell—?”

“Welcome my friends.” Everyone stiffened when Voldemort stepped out from behind some trees. “As you may know, our government, in its infinite wisdom, decided to hide one of our landmarks for the benefit of _Muggles._ ” 

The other Death Eaters jeered, but Severus remained silent. 

“Today, we take back our land!” Voldemort roared.

Severus sighed. This couldn’t end well. 

~

Once they cracked the wards protecting Queerditch Marsh, Severus tried to slip away, but Voldemort hovered nearby, making it impossible.

When the killing began, however, Severus surreptitiously sent Kingsley a Patronus message, and when he returned, it was in time to see Bellatrix tossing Muggle entrails in the air, hands covered with blood. 

“Snapey,” she cooed upon seeing him. “Come play!” 

Severus, suppressing nausea, raised an eyebrow. “I don’t play with Muggles.” 

Bellatrix’s eyes narrowed. “No, you only want to fuck Muggle-borns!” 

“Enough, Bella.” Voldemort smirked. “We all have our weaknesses.” 

In that moment, Severus vowed to kill them both.

~

Everyone Disapparated when the Aurors arrived. Severus made sure he was seen returning to Malfoy Manor before going home. 

As he’d hoped, Kingsley was waiting at his door, but he wasn’t alone. “Why’s he here?” Severus snapped, eyeing Dumbledore. “I said to come alone.”

Dumbledore stepped forward. “I visited Queerditch Marsh, Severus. I saw what your friends did.” 

“They’re no friends of mine.” Severus led them inside.

“Am _I_ your friend?” Kingsley asked quietly.

Severus nodded. 

“I’d like to be, too,” said Dumbledore. “Let me help you escape Tom’s clutches.”

Severus sighed. He did need a way out. “I’m listening.” 

~


End file.
